


Interrupted by Fireworks

by ImYourEventHorizon



Series: Just Like Cherries [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ...im sorry, Fluff, I Tried, Interrupted By Fireworks, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, flippy-over thing, just like 2009, supposed to be sweet anyways, watching fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImYourEventHorizon/pseuds/ImYourEventHorizon
Summary: It's at this time that Dan looks at him, and they lean in again, and... they're not interrupted by fireworks anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna say... I'm sorry. I'm very sorry, but fireworks are everywhere right now, and I just can't resist. So, for that... I'm sorry.

"Hey, Dan." Phil finds his place beside Dan, and for once, Dan doesn't look at him.

"Yeah, Phil?" Phil just smiles when Dan finally looks at him, and he just shakes his head before looking outside.

"It's nothing."

They watch the sky- twirling and swirling with fireworks. It's one of those rare occasions where they finally have the New Year's Eve to themselves.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Phil gives Dan a glance before he feels a hand wrapping around his. Phil just smiles before intertwining their hands.

"Yeah... it is." This time, Dan's eyes are on him, and he can feel it.

It's like 2009 all over again.

Suddenly, he's on his toes, and Dan is leaning in, and his heart is beating and so does Dan's, and it's not a regular heartbeat because it's doing that flippy-over thing, and... he's fine with that. He's fine with that.

Another firework lights up the sky, and they laugh before squeezing each other's hands.

"It's just like 2009."

"Yeah..."

"...Interrupted by fireworks." It's at this time that Dan looks at him, and they lean in again, and...

"Just like 2009."

He smiles against the kiss, and he wraps his arms around Dan's neck, and Dan pulls him closer by the waist. He can smell Dan, and he smells like cinnamon and their shampoo, and he just smiles again when he feels Dan's lips against his.

..they're not interrupted by firworks anymore.


End file.
